


Would you stop calling me that?

by Redandyellowboys



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandyellowboys/pseuds/Redandyellowboys
Summary: Bakugo gets triggered but hey what else is new?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kiri - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Would you stop calling me that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm sharing, it's just a one shot that I based off of a song but I hope you enjoy ^^

Bakugo and Kirishima were hanging out in Kirishima's dorm after studying like usual. Everything was as it always was, with the sun setting, it left a nice orange tint to the room. They both laid in awkward positions against the bed focusing on their work. Everything was quiet except for the scraping of pencils on paper or the occasional question from Kirishima. And maybe Kirishima started a small conversation because he wanted to distract himself from the work. Maybe him and Bakugo actually had a nice casual conversation. And Bakugo definitely didn't feel the blush rising up in his cheeks when Kirishima laughed at one of his jokes. He definitely didn't hide the blush by looking down take the paper and yelling at Kirishima to get back to work. Kirishima responded with a chuckle and a few words. And it was all down hill from there. "Sure thing bro." 

This sentence. This sentence made him more mad than if Deku himself had shown up. But it wasn't really about the sentence itself. After all he was just confirming to Bakugo he'd do what he had asked him to. No it wasn't his simple reassuring sentence that ticked Bakugo off. Specifically it was one word. The word that made Bakugo want to punch Kirishima in his damn face. Bro. He was so damn tired of hearing that stupid fucking word. Not just bro either any word with the same meaning. Bro. Dude. Man. And worst of all Bakubro. Tonight he had enough of it. Everytime Kirishima used one of those words it set his anger up even further and it was all building up to now. He didn't care that it was stupid to get worked up over a word. Bro meant nothing more. Bro meant he was reduced to an arm slung around his shoulder for eternity. Bro meant he would never be able to taste Kirishima's lips no matter how much he day dreamed about it. Not that he thought about that. Bro meant this was all that was left and he had to deal with it. Bro meant that he was reduced to just a friend. 

"Stop fucking calling me that." He muttered while staring at the floor. He clenched his hands and repressed the urge to act as he would usually. He was seething with resentment and rage for the boy next to him. 

Kirishima tilted his head to the side like the innocent little fucker he was. "Huh?" He questioned. 

"You fucking heard me." He looked up at Kirishima finally meeting his eyes. "I hate it, stop calling me that."

Kirishima scrunched up his stupidly pretty face in confusion. "You mean..bro?" Kirishima chuckled softly and nudged his shoulder. "What's so wrong with calling you bro, bro?" He teased. 

Well that was the wrong move for sure. 

Bakugo stood up and grabbed the neckline of Kirishima's shirt pulling him to stand up but since they were both previously laying down before this he mostly just threw Kirishima up and against him. "FUCKING STOP" At this moment he didn't care about the close proximity he was too blinded by his anger to be flustered over the fact that their faces were inches away from each other and how despite the fact that Kirishima could move out of his grasp easily right now he didn't move a single inch. 

Now Kirishima realized he was serious, "Bakugo why's it bother you so much dude?" He asked casually. 

He was unphased by Bakugo picking him up like this and he hated it. How could Kirishima be ok with such an asshole? At hearing dude his rage only grew more. "KIRISHIMA I SWEAR TO GOD STOP" He threw Kirishima back onto the bed while he stared at the floor once again. They were both breathing hard from the overall atmosphere and from being thruster around to Bakugo's will. Everything was silent for a second before Kirishima had a mumble from Bakugo "You.. Is that.. Is that all you want.." He grunted and began to turn away. "Fucking forget it." 

He wanted to get away from this. He wanted to get away from Kirishima. But his feet wouldn't leave the room. He couldn't. Not now. His hand wouldn't turn the door knob. No matter how much he didn't want to see Kirishima's face he always felt more comfortable with him rather than being alone. Kirishima and his dorm always had a calming wave to it, when Bakugo had to go back to his room he was left with just him and his thoughts. He accepted defeat and sat in the corner of Kirishima's room in his beanbag facing away from Kirishima. Knowing this is as far as he would go to show how upset he was he let all his tension go. He was being selfish and criptic. He hated himself for every decision he made involving Kirishima. For letting him get close. For wanting them to be even closer. He didn't deserve this. Kirishima deserved better than Bakugo, how could he be so selfish. "Dammit.." He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but his growing thoughts.

Kirishima still laid back from being thrown on the bed trying to process everything that had happened. Is that all you want? Bakugo had asked him. Bro..dude..that's what seemed to trigger his spiral...is that all you wan-oh. It took a minute but Kirishima eventually figured out what he meant. Despite his mediocre test scores he did actually know a thing or two, especially when it came to Bakugo. He walked over to the blonde in the beanbag and smiled at the pouting boy in the corner. "Bakugo look at me." Bakugo refused and kept his head down at the floor. Oh my god he was in love with an actual child. "Bakugo" He tried again. Nothing. Well, two can play this game. "Katsuki" That surely grabbed his attention, his eyes widened as his head jerked up but no response. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity just waiting for the other to do something. 

Kirishima grabbed Bakugo and tugged him up so he was standing up next to him. They were too close for either of them to not be blushing. "W-what now.." Bakugo tried to sound angry, he tried to show any type of negative emotion to what was happening but he couldn't help that his mind was clouded with thoughts of Kirishima closing the distance between them. 

"Can you explain what you meant before you so gently pushed me into the bed?" His voice was as sarcastic as ever and sickeningly sweet. He moved an inch closer without really realizing. Bakugo however, noticed. 

He wanted this to happen. Why was he hesitating. He wanted this. He wanted Kirishima. But he couldn't. He had to stop himself. He cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter anymore.." He muttered. And as much as he wanted to move away and just leave it there his feet just seemed like they were planted to the ground. Kirishima was patient though. Too patient when it came to Bakugo. 

Kirishima grazed his hand over one of Bakugo's, "If you meant what I think you did, then it does matter..." He glanced up from their now intertwined fingers to meet Bakugo's eyes. "Why does it bother you Bakugo?" 

Goddammit. Bakugo felt weak. Kirishima made him weak. Not the bad type where he felt useless but also he did feel pretty damn useless under Kirishima's stare. This was the type of weak where all his muscled wanted to buckle from underneath him and for once he actually wanted someone to catch him. As long as it was Kirishima. His heart melted and all he could feel was the warmth in his hand and the breath coming from Kirishima who was so close to Bakugo. Bakugo couldn't help but stare at Kirishima's lips. They were slightly cracked from biting them. Bakugo then looked back up at Kirishima who was doing the same thing. "I-.. I can't do this.." He looked down and took a step back from Kirishima. He didn't have too far to step back since he was already pretty much against the wall. Despite stepping back he didn't let go of his hand. He wasn't ready for that yet. Not yet. One step at a time, for Kirishima's sake. For Kirishima he could suffer the heartbreak of walking away. He couldn't help but hope that Kirishima would keep his hand there. He wished Kirishima would stay but how could he when Bakugo was telling him to go away. 

"Can't do what?" Kirishima pressed. Although his tone rose he wasn't angry or irritated. He never was with Bakugo. "C'mon Bakugo it's just me." You could hear the slight plea cracking from his voice. He inched closer to Bakugo regaining all the distance they had previously lost. 

Bakugo was torn. Everything was becoming too much for him to handle. He took in a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. "You know what? Fuck it." He looked Kirishima in the eyes with his usual glare but that didn't scare Kirishima off, it never did and never would. Kirishima tried to respond back to Bakugo but he didn't give him the chance to. Bakugo used his free hand and pulled Kirishima to him to finally close the distance between them. They both seemed to immediately relax into the kiss once they had gotten over their initial panic. Kirishima grabbed Bakugo's waist pulling them infinitely closer as Bakugo ran his hand through Kirishima's hair and wrapped his arms around his neck. It wasn't a perfect kiss, they were both inexperienced highschoolers after all. It was perfect to them though. Despite the initial clash of teeth and the way that they both didn't really know what to do but stay there, it was perfect. It wasn't awkward because nothing could be awkward between two people who just so desperately wanted each other. They eventually pulled away needing to breathe. Bakugo tilted Kirishima's head forward as they leaned against each other's foreheads and closed their eyes in contempt. Bakugo sighed. "I like you, don't call me those stupid nicknames ever again." 

Kirishima grinned at Bakugo's words. Even when admitting his feelings he was still agressive. "Sure thing, can I call you babe then?"

Bakugo's eyes widened and he began to blush at the new nickname. ".... Whatever" He mumbled as he brought his face into Kirishima's shoulder to hide his blush. Kirishima took this as invitation to envelop Bakugo in a hug. 

"Awww babe is everything ok? Your face seemed a little bit red." He teased as he wrapped his arms around Bakugo. 

"Sh-shut up." Despite his words Kirishima could feel Bakugo smile into his collar bone. Sure they had a lot they needed to talk about and it was already past 9 (way past Bakugo's bed time) but for now everything was ok. They were safe in each other's arms. They didn't need words or sound at all. They were just comfortable together in the dark silence swaying together to a song that never played. For now this would be alright and they could be happy with their body pressed close to the other. If another word was never said and they fell asleep cuddling on Kirishima's bed no one else had to know.


End file.
